Happiest Day
by WriterMNP
Summary: "–Gracias por ayudarnos... ahora podemos descansar en paz..." [Basado en el Minigame de mismo nombre] [One-Shot] [Dadle una oportunidad]


**Buenas tardes/noches/días. ¿Adivinan quien se termino FNaF 3? Sep, yo. ¿Saben que paso? Llore como nenasa al escuchar el tonito musical del minijuego "Happiest Day", ¿pueden creerlo? Jamás un juego de terror me había conmovido tanto…**  
**Es por eso que decidí hacer este pequeño One-Shot, un poco diferente tal vez, ya que es un rollo de las teorías y todo eso… en fin. Espero que les agrade, sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, es del maravilloso Scott Cawthon. La portada está hecha por TheHobbyHorse de Deviantart, lo único mío aquí es la idea y el escrito. Diseños basados en Pole-Bear**

**Advertencias: Feels, muchos feels, AU, lenguaje obsceno, teorías, etc. ¿Feels? Más que nada…**

**Dedicación a: Alicia Starblack, Estefy Tsukino, Karoru Gengar, Hashashin, Shinoby Nehory, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, SofiLeXa, y a todos los que estén leyendo esto.**

**Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta la idea, te recomiendo que vayas dando "salir" a la pagina. De lo contrarío, su comentario será torturado, amenazado, tocado y delicadamente borrado.**

* * *

Él tenía varias experiencias que contar.  
El había vivido en ese lugar… literalmente. Había pasado toda su niñez huérfano, viviendo en los basureros de aquel lugar comiendo las sobras de las pizzas que los mocosos dejaban, hasta que una amable señora de joven edad (en aquel entonces) decidió adoptarlo. Gracias a eso, había conocido la fantástica pizzería "Freddy Fazbear".  
Su animatronico favorito siempre fue Foxy, sin duda alguna. Su segundo favorito fue Freddy, o como ahora le decía, "Fazfuck". Por últimos, estaban Chica y Bonnie. Jamás había llegado a conocer a Golden… claro, hasta que su madre falleció y por último remedio para ganar dinero rápido tuvo que trabajar en aquella pizzería del demonio con animatronicos poseídos por almas de niños ya muertos.  
Pero dejando eso a un lado… él había sido el único guardia que había logrado entrar y salir como un perdedor. Si, acabas de leer bien… un perdedor.  
¿Por qué perdedor? Aparte de que casi pierde el culo más de una vez en aquel jodido trabajo, lo habían tachado de loco. Si, de loco, pues aún teniendo experiencias en aquella jodida pizzería (entre ellas, ver la famosa "Mordida del 87" y escuchar la última grabación de Scott*) jamás logro que derrumbaran el lugar.

Sin embargo, al final, aquel lugar que tanto maldecía había cerrado. ¿Por qué? No lo tenía muy bien entendido, pues lo habían despedido días antes, pero había escuchado rumores de que los animatronicos olían horrible y desprendían sangre tanto de los ojos como de la nariz. Jamás se supo el porqué o él como.  
También, metiendo la pata donde no debía, pudo saber de que habían desaparecido 5 niños de los cuales ninguno se encontró.  
¿Extraño, no? Eran cinco niños… cinco niños que poseían a los animatronicos buscando venganza.  
¿Cómo lo sabía? El ser vidente era algo suyo… ese era su "don", aquel "don" que tanto odiaba de si mismo…

– En la madre… ¡¿QUÉ NO TE CANSAS DE LA CONGA, FAZFUCK?!

Mike estaba que maldecía hasta las hormigas por volver a aquel lugar, donde se estaba a punto de abrirse una nueva atracción de terror basada en las endemoniadas pizzerías. Hiso un gesto de molestia en cuanto vio a lo que el mismo llamaba "Phatom Freddy", caminando de manera rara frente a el vidrio que les separaba en ese momento.

"Si no lo ves, no te atacara, si no lo ves, no te atacara, si no lo vez, no te atacara" eran los mismos pensamientos de Schmidt mientras veía nerviosamente la cámara, tratando de no captar la atención del alma de Frederick*, que por suerte, lo logro.  
En cuanto se fue el Phatom, dio un largo y pesado suspiro, observando las horas que eran.  
5 A.M.  
Nuevamente comenzó a maldecir, esta vez, por su ingenuidad al aceptar ir a una "entrevista" y firmar cosas que no eran. ¿Por qué carajos nunca hacía caso a las letras pequeñas?

– Terminare en un Psiquiatra después de esto…

Unas luces rojas comenzaron a invadir el pequeño y caluroso cuarto, mientras que el sonido que menos quería escuchar comenzaba a expandirse.  
Mierda.  
Con una rapidez que el mismo desconocía, cerró la ventilación que venía a su lado derecho, dejando sin paso al pobre Springtrap.  
*Hi*  
*Hello*  
Y Vio a Springtrap irse como todo niño a la sala donde había salido el sonido.

– Como te odio, conejo depravado.

Comenzó a cambiar las camaradas, de manera rápida y sin detenerse… claro, hasta que Ballon Boy decidió joderle la noche. Tomo una gran bocana de aire al momento que sentía como la cámara bajaba hasta sus piernas, encontrándose con el ya mal parido del niño de los globos.  
De repente, se abalanzo contra él, dándole un gran susto y haciendo que su mente no trabajara como él quería. Comenzaba a oír gritos, risas escalofriantes por ahí y lamentos infantiles por allá. Jodidamente tenebroso.

Con su respiración agitada, apretó el botón de "reset all", reparando todos los sistemas que de por sí ya estaban jodidos. Escucho aterrorizado como Springtrap iba por las tuberías, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar a que dejaran de repararse los sistemas de ventilación, cámara y audio.  
Y como si no fuera poco, al bajar nuevamente aquella tableta, le salto Foxy encima.

– ¡COMO ME CAGO RE MIL VECES EN TU MADRE, CAPITÁN!

Estaba que estallaba de la furia, mientras que con su vista entrecerraba empezaba a reparar el audio del lugar. Escucho nuevamente a Springtrap moverse.  
Jodido no podía estar más.

– A-Ah…

Soltó un leve gemido en cuanto observo al conejo dorado, frente a sus narices. El olor que desprendía era mucho más insoportable que el de los Animatronicos originales. La falta de piezas y esa mirada tan espeluznante que le daba… solo le daban más ganas para hacer sus necesidades ahí mismo.  
No pudo decir más, pues la mano de su contrario no se lo permitió. El agarre en su cuello era firme y demasiado fuerte, que juraba que no lograría salir vivo de aquella.  
Lo alzo de aquella vieja silla, llevándolo a quien sabe dónde, solo supo que de alguna forma soltó bruscamente su garganta, haciendo que de forma acelerada buscara aire por todo el establecimiento. Escucho chillidos, chillidos animatronicos, cayendo en cuenta de que fue por algo que le soltó. Volteo con velocidad hacía el tronico, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba: echando chispas y fallando como nunca antes, demasiado.  
Se asusto, Y como no? Si la mierda del establecimiento estaba más deteriorada que su abuela. Podría incendiarse en cualquier momento.  
Hablando de eso, ¿qué era ese humo que empezaba a expandirse por ahí?  
Observo como con dificultad el conejo se acercaba a él, con una mala cara que no daba nada de confianza…

– M-Mierda…

Ahogo un grito de desesperación tragando su propia saliva, mientras buscaba alguna salvación que le ayudara. Lo único que encontró fueron cables rotos que aún servían.  
Esperen… ¡Cables!, ¡Eso era! Observo como Springtrap pisaba agua… entonces… agua y electricidad…

– E-Espero que te pudras en el infierno…  
–_** Te pudrirás conmigo…**_

Se re acojono en cuanto le hablo el robot frente a él, pero sin dudarlo dos veces, se lanzo contra él. El contacto con el pelaje que estaba conectado al agua, causo que el sistema de Spring fallara, incendiándose en el proceso.  
Mike observaba atemorizado al animatronico, el cual, hecho un grito para ponerle los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, se encontró con algo que no quería.  
El rostro de Vincent Jhonson*, antiguo, reconocido y psicópata guardia de seguridad, estaba totalmente demacrado en el traje de Springtrap…

El mencionado al observar el temor de su presa, en un solo intento de que no saliera vivo, se lanzo contra él, golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar a la pared más cercana, causándole un corte a Mike que le dejo inconsciente de un momento a otro…  
Lo único que escucho el castaño antes de caer en manos de Morfeo, fue el aterrador rugido por parte del tronico asesino… 

* * *

Se sentía liviano… más liviano de lo normal, ¿Acaso había muerto? Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, al principio su vista fue borrosa, pero conforme se fue aclarando sentía menos el dolor en su cabeza. No sabía donde carajos estaba.  
Todo era oscuro, no había nada que pudiera ver al menos con color.

– ¿Qué carajos…?

Habló por si solo… o al menos trato, pues ninguna de esas palabras salió de sus labios. Tomo su garganta de forma desesperada, ¿tan cierta era su idea de que había muerto?

– ¡O-Oye niño, a-aléjate de eso!

Esa voz… juraba haberla escuchado antes. Volteo a sus espaldas, encontrándose de repente en la sala de aquella pizzería, cuando apenas la compañía "Fazbear" abría las puertas a su público. Vio como un tipo de cabello rubio y orbes azules jalaba a una pequeña niña de aquel animatronic de parecido a un zorro blanco. Si mal no recordaba su nombre era "The Mangle".  
Aquella escena se diluvio en un dos por tres. Ahora lo único que veía, era a la gente correr, y sangre por todos lados… junto a él grito de dolor de Jeremy*. Sintió temor e impotencia, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la escena cambio nuevamente.  
Esta vez se podían ver a cinco niños, totalmente asustados y atemorizados frente a un hombre de cabellos castaños y traje purpura. "El asesino…" dijo en sus interiores, mientras observaba como Vincent asesinaba sin piedad alguna a las pequeñas criaturas. La sangre comenzaba a salpicar, y el… no lo soportaba, mucho ya tenía con su don de tener que ver aquella horrible experiencia.  
Tomo su cabeza con desesperación, tratando de gritar, pero nada…silencio total. Lagrimas de impotencia y terror bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras que aquella cruel escena se desvanecía entre humo.

… "Soy yo…"  
…. "Todavía sigo aquí…"  
….. "No puedes…"  
… "Todo está en tu mente…"

– No…¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!

Mike abrió sus ojos como plato al oír la voz de Vincent, realmente atemorizada. En un movimiento rápido, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel grito. Pudo observar como Vincent estaba en aquel cuarto que denominaban "Zona segura" si mal no se equivocaba, con el traje de Springtrap a un lado de él.  
Jhonson se veía terriblemente asustado, pálido y temeroso, algo que un Psicópata jamás lograba mostrar.

– ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡VETE MOCOSO!

Escuchaba susurros, susurros infantiles junto a unas risas que le daban escalofríos. Frente a sus ojos, se colocaron cuatro personas… o mejor llamados, almas. Cuatro almas bloqueaban la única salida que le quedaba a Vincent, mientras que una quinta alma le perseguía.  
Mike observaba con atención las acciones de la escena. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención en ese momento, fue el ver como "Purple Guy" corría desesperado hacia el traje del conejo dorado, entrando en el y acomodándose.  
Al ver como las almas se quedaban quietas, empezó a sentirse victorioso.

– Ha…Haha…¡HAHAHA! ¡¿ACASO PUEDEN ATACARME ESTANDO AQUÍ?! INTEN-…

No logro terminar su frase, por alguna razón. El actual guardia sintió intriga, ¿Por qué Vincent se había quedado callado? Lo supo en cuanto escucho los "crack" de sus huesos romperse provenir de él. Empezó a convulsionar de manera desesperada y rápida, la sangre comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente, mientras que Vincent moría lentamente…

– ¡A-Alguien…A-A-AYUDEME!

Grito desesperado, pero la ayuda nunca llego. Mike miraba con seriedad la escena.

– Así que moriste de esta forma, desgraciado…

No le impresiono tanto el volver a escuchar su voz. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores.  
Sentía paz por alguna extraña razón.

– Señor Schmidt…

Escucho una voz infantil detrás suya, haciendo que volteara en cuanto dijo su nombre. Se encontró con aquellas cinco almas totalmente blancas, cada una, sosteniendo un globo y su rostro decorado con una máscara de los animatronicos: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y The Pupet.

– ¿Puede acompañarnos? Queremos por fin descansar en paz… – Hablo la alma de Foxy, mientras alzaba un poco su globo de color verde.  
– Pero no estamos completos, y queremos irnos todos juntos… – Esta vez hablo Freddy, quien parecía ser el más grande del grupo.

Él solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, pues sabía a lo que se refería.  
Dio un corto respiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba, buscando el aura o al menos la alma del último niño.  
Abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– Vamos…

Tomo la mano del niño que usaba la máscara de Puppet, y este, solo hiso lo mismo con los demás. Mike comenzó a guiarlos a una puerta, la cual decía "exit" en grande. Cuando entraron, se encontraron en uno de las recamaras de fiesta de la primera pizzería, es decir, "Fredbear's Family diner".  
Se veían niños de ropas coloridas sentados juntos, junto a una gran tarta en cada mesa por separada.

– Esta al final del pasillo…

Habló Mike refiriéndose al alma de Golden. Todos los niños, a excepción de Puppet, salieron corriendo hacia aquella dirección. En cuanto se fueron, Mike observo curioso al niño cual le tomaba la mano. Se agacho a su altura, mientras colocaba su mano libre en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?  
–… Tengo miedo… durante estos 30 años… solo hemos pensado en venganza… Pero ahora que somos libres… tengo miedo…

El castaño sentía tristeza en su voz, pero esto no le detuvo para que le consolara.

– Yo creo que tu mamá te estará esperando… ¿No?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues las lagrimas de la máscara, empezaron a sobresalirse de manera cristalina. La quinta alma estaba llorando.  
Puppet solo asintió, mientras que con su brazo se limpiaba sus lagrimas, claro sin soltar su globo. Se acerco a Mike, mientras que con su dedo toco su cabeza. Este no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

– Gracias por ayudarnos… ahora podemos descansar en paz…

Y después de aquellas palabras, se fue con los demás de su grupo. Se acerco lentamente a aquella alma que lloraba eternamente, mientras que en su mano libre, sostenía una máscara y un globo.

– Oye…

Golden con ojos cristalinos, volteo a ver a Puppet, este solo con una sonrisa se abrió para que viera aquel gran pastel de cumpleaños que habían preparado desde hace años.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Goldie!

Gritaron todos con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaban a la sexta alma. Esta por un momento se sorprendió, para después volver a llorar peor. Un débil "Gracias" salió de sus labios.  
Mike observaba con tristeza y alegría juntas, como Puppet le entregaba la máscara al alma sin esta junto al globo. Golden se la coloco, con su respectivo globo. Ambos asistieron mientras voltearon a ver a sus compañeros.

– Es hora…

Todos asistieron, mientras que lentamente, uno por uno, fueron liberando su globo… 

* * *

Mike sentía un horrible dolor que le hiso despertar repentinamente, algo que asusto a Doll* quien estaba a su lado.

– ¡Mikey! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

Pregunto exaltada la castaña, a lo cual su contrario solo asintió con despreocupación. Doll dio un fuerte suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para después abrazar a Mike. Este correspondió.

– ¿Q-Qué paso?  
– Mike, la atracción se quemo… por pura suerte, te salvaste. Has estado aquí al menos 3 días.

Vaya que eso no se lo esperaba… entonces, eso significaba que se había liberado de Springtrap.

– Eh?, ¿Y ese globo, Doll?

La mencionada volteo a ver al globo amarillo que se encontraba atado en la esquina de la camilla. Solo volteó a ver a Mike con un poco de asombro y desentendimiento.

– ¿No lo sabes? Ese globo estaba atado a ti cuando los bomberos te encontraron, cariño.

Mike, sorprendido, miro el globo. Pero de pronto, recordó lo que había pasado cuanto estuvo inconciente.  
Sonrió tristemente mientras observaba el globo amarillo.

– ¿Mikey?, ¿Ocurre algo cielo?  
– Es una larga historia, Cariño… Una muy larga y triste historia…

El castaño se levanto de su camilla con sumo cuidado, mientras que tomaba el globo entre sus manos. Se acerco a la ventana más cercana que tuvo en ese momento, y solto el globo…dejando que se alzara y llegara al cielo… 

* * *

***Scott: Nombre del creador, el fandom también lo utiliza para referirse al tipo del teléfono.  
*Frederick: Nombre que decidí darle a Freddy cuando seguía con vida.  
*Vincent Jhonson: Este nombre lo utilizan para referirse a Purple Guy. En este caso, Mike ya conocía a Vincent desde tiempo antes.  
*Jeremy: Guardia del segundo juego y posible victima de la mordida del 87. En este fic, es conocido de Mike.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les agrade, fue algo rapidito :) bueno, ¿Reviews? Me motivan a seguir, la verdad. n-n**  
**Se aceptan críticas constructivas y abucheos 7.7**  
**¡Nos vemos!**

Jaa ne!


End file.
